Mori the Talented
by francesca snape
Summary: Tamaki decided to re-train Mori in the ways of being a host. Mori is offended and decides to show Tamaki just how superior his skills are by taking things up a notch. Rated T just in case. Sexy!Mori, a little Tamaki-bashing, Rude!Tamaki
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hello, there! (^O^)/ *wave***

 **This is my first fanfiction, so please do not be too hard on me! I would be thrilled to get some constructive criticism, though.**

 **I SUCK AT WRITING STORIES BY MYSELF, SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT BY TELLING ME YOUR IDEAS!**

 **I _wish_ that I could take credit for OHSHC, but, sadly, that is just an impossible dream. It is not mine. Maybe if I grabbed a time machine and created the series before Bisco Hatori does it... my wish may come true!**

* * *

Mori was beyond irritated. He was _pissed off_. Tamaki went too far this time.

Tamaki was feeling upset that the number of guests at the host club had not increased in a long while. Of course, Tamaki went to blaming Haruhi for being too feminine, Hunny for being too whiny, the twins for being too evil, Kyouya for being absent too often, and Mori for being too much of a third wheel/body guard for Hunny. It seemed like he was the only one who didn't see that they had just hit the maximum number of girls who were interested in the club.

Now, usually Mori would just feel a little offended for the rest of the day and completely forgive and forget the whole thing come morning. He would have done just that had Tamaki not added that last statement.

Tamaki had finished his complaints about the others' performances as of late, and finally turned to Mori. "Mori! You are so frustrating! Why can't you ever be a proper host? Have you noticed that you haven't gotten a _single_ request in the past _semester_?!" he practically screeched in Mori's ear.

Mori had, in fact, noticed this. He just didn't care enough to change it. He was quite happy getting free cake and ice cream in addition to some peace and quiet.

"Mori, you have obviously forgotten how to be a good host! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Tamaki sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'm just going to have to give you lessons like I did for Haruhi when she first joined. Judging by you're pitiful attempts to woo the ladies, I say we go back to the _very_ beginning." He heaved an even greater sigh, putting on the whole "I am making a great sacrifice to help you" act.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi scolded. "That was not-"

"Oh, no," a chilling voice interrupted, "I believe that it is _you_ who doesn't know how to woo these ladies properly. In fact, you are failing _miserably_ at giving the ladies what they want." Mori's piercing glare sent shivers down Tamaki's spine. "It is because of your failure to provide them with adequate entertainment that so many girls have never bothered to set foot in here even once."

Flustered and indignant, Tamaki instantly got defensive. "O-oh yeah?! I'd like to see you do better than me! I ALWAYS get the most requests out of all of you BY FAR! You have always gotten the least! I bet you won't _ever_ be able to attract _any_ woman, EVER!" His voice had risen into a yell; he was bright red and panting in anger.

Mori gave the darkest, most heart-stopping chuckle, terrifying everyone to death – except the indignant Tamaki, who was too busy attempting to give his most intimidating glare to have noticed. "Is that so?" he said with a soft, yet threatening tone, "then let's make a bet. You don't know the _first thing_ about wooing a lady; I can't imagine this will be difficult." He continued on in a voice more dangerous than before, "I bet that I will get _twice_ the number of girls in one day than you've ever gotten in a _week_."

Tamaki scoffed at his outrageous bet. There was no way Mori could ever win this bet. Ever.

Kyouya, ever the stickler for the finer details, chimed in, "You will have 3 months to complete this bet. At the end of the three months, I will review the numbers and declare a winner. The bet will begin the instant the club's doors open for business tomorrow."

"Well, then," Mori drawled, "I guess I should go start preparing for tomorrow, no?" And with that, Mori slung his jacket over his shoulder and headed out the door, his strides exuding confidence and superiority.

oOoOo ~ Ornate Line Break ~ oOoOo

Mori smirked at his reflection arrogantly, all traces of his infamous stoic face completely gone. In its place was the face of an irresistibly sexy bad-boy. It seemed as if Mori had undergone some sort of magical transformation over night. His uniform had been tailored to show off his flawless form. His new, tight, and just barely transparent dress shirt hinted at his god-like abs and pecs. His hair was messed up a bit, which made him look infinitely sexier. He turned around and was glad to note that his finely tailored pants emphasized his heavenly booty perfectly. He slung his jacket carelessly over his shoulder before he gave himself one last look-over. He was effing hot, and he knew it.

With his new-found devil-may-care attitude, he set out for the music room.

* * *

 **Sooooo? How is it so far? Please don't forget to give me suggestions for the next chapter! See ya later! (^3^)-Kiss~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look! I has new chapter! *pats self on back***

 **Am I spelling Kyouya wrong?! Is it supposed to be Kyoya?! Does it matter which way I spell it? ('cause honestly, I prefer Kyouya).**

 **While trying to write this chapter, I spent a lot of time re-watching OHSHC, looking at the bad-boy 2p s (Hetalia), and listening to songs that may inspire me (among them being "I Know You Want Me, Me Myself and I, Despicable Me, Sexy and I Know It, Bo$$, etc.)**

 **I know that it is kind of annoying when people respond with the next chapter, so imma make this as short as possible for you guys. …Please don't get angry.**

 **CIRCUMLOQUACIOUS**

 **Awww! Thank you! \\(/** **/)/**

 **VICTO557**

 **I'm glad you found this funny. You're advice was great, thank you for helping me out!**

 **NAES 151**

 **Yaaay! Me too :P**

 **SHUTUPANDEAT**

 **You are hilarious. I'm glad you told me not to delete it, because I wasn't too sure about this fic. P.S. Kyouya is my fav as well :)**

 **ACTUALLYASIACANT**

 **Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

 **NO- TIME LORD**

 **I KNOW RIGHT**

 **HIKARU KAORU PLUS HARUHI**

 **Awww, thanks for the support!**

 **BOOK NERDS AND CHOCOLATE**

 **This chapter is for you! The only reason I am posting this today is because of how much you love this fic and how desperately you seem to want chapter two, so… here ya go!**

 **EMBERARTICWOLF**

 **Pffft! I know right! When I wrote that I was laughing so hard at the idea of MORI showing off a heavenly booty.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS!**

 **If I owned OHSHC, there would be no Haruhi, only me and my club of hot boyfriends.**

* * *

As Mori walked in, Kyouya only took a single look at him before he started to pout. After he had gotten over the initial shock from the new look and attitude, his brain had gone into overdrive trying to calculate how much money this bet could loose the club, and he was NOT happy with the numbers he was coming up with, hence the pouting.

He had estimated that, among Mori's usual guests, only a slim percentage would ask for the "bad-boy" type. Kyouya knew that almost every girl desires to be with a bad-boy at some point in her life, but he also knew that most of the girls who attend Ouran Academy would not be permitted to be around a bad-boy.

Kyouya shook his head and sighed. _I guess I'll just have to see how this plays out_.

~（＾∇＾）Happy line break （＾∇＾）~

"Tamaki, is it true that Mori will no longer be hosting?"

"Tamaki, what happened to Mori? Oh, I hope he's ok!"

"You won't leave, right, Tamaki?" The chorus of voices was grating on Tamaki's nerves. The guests who _requested_ HIM only wanted to talk about MORI.

"Poor Hunny! He looks so lonely over there!"

 _Uh, no! He absolutely does_ not _look_ _lonely! He is joking around with the girls surrounding him! AND HES EARING CAKE! I THINK HE IS JUST FINE OVER THERE WITHOUT MORI!_ Tamaki fumed.

It was then that Tamaki noticed the door opening. He practically saw red when all of the girls in the ENTIRE FREAKING ROOM turned to stare - all of them frozen in place. It was Mori, but not the Mori he had made his bet with. No, this was some punk who looked like Mori. He made a bet with the old Mori, the quiet loner and bodyguard.

Tamaki looked around for "mommy". He knew that since this was _obviously_ breaking the rules, Kyouya would be on his side. Instead of finding "mommy" - who was still upset - , he found the other host club members. Hunny was looking at Mori with a blank-but-slightly-saddened expression. The twin devils' jaws had hit the ground, while their eyes had popped out of their sockets. Haruhi though, man! Tamaki wouldn't be surprised if her underwear was wet.

Now _that_ was not good. No, sir, that is NOT supposed to happen! _She is supposed to fall for ME! Not HIM!_ Tamaki was gnashing his teeth together.

Lucy, one of Tamaki's guests, had just gotten up to go home when Mori had entered. She suddenly slipped (for the Twins had left a bannana peel, of course! :P) when Mori appeared out of nowhere and caught seemed to break the spell as the whole room erupted in a series of squeals. Lucy was blushing furiously under Mori's sexy stare.

"Woah, girl. You better watch out, 'cause you're only allowed to be falling for me." Mori said in a deep, rough, sexy voice as he winked at her. He helped her up before wrapping his arm around her waist. He then guided her to his table, which filled up the second he made it over there. Practically every girl was there at his table.

Mori let out a deep chuckle at the sight of so many confused, but obviously intrigued girls. _This will be easier than I imagined_ , he thought with a shark-like grin.

* * *

 **Ugh, how was Mori? I am completely clueless about bad-boys. Does anybody have any general guidelines for bad-boy characters?**

 **If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to let me know! I can't do this without y'all! I seriously almost gave up this story before I saw the fabulous comments, so thank you for the support! You guys are all so sweet! (^3^)-Kiss~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ummm… *mumbles* I have an OC in this chapter. Hehehe… sorry? Please forgive me. (｡•** **́︿•** **̀｡** **) I did try to make this chapter longer than the last two, though. *pats self on back***

 **I REALLY want to thank Haruki-senpai for the amazing help with writing this chapter! Your advice and suggestions have been super-duper helpful!**

 **HARUKI-SENPAI**

 **Thank you! Yes, I think that Mori will begin to use some… innuendos in the future. ;)**

 **NAES151**

 **Yeah, poor Hunny. He will show up in a later chapter, just you wait!**

 **INTENSIFY**

 ***Blushes* Thank you! Here is the next chapter you have been waiting for! :D Do not worry, I am definitely continuing!**

 **EMBER ARTIC WOLF**

 **Awww! Thanks.**

 **BOOK NERDS AND CHOCOLATE**

 **You are so kind! Remember that Mori is still Mori, but that he has to act like this for THREE months! Can he do it? Thank you for your character advice! ~kiss kiss read some more! ;D**

 **Disclaimer: These are not the chapters you are looking for.**

* * *

The next day, Mori was stopped by the Double Trouble Duo. "Sooo…" Hikaru and Kaoru spoke in unison.

"Mori, we were wondering if you would be interested in a business proposition-" Kaoru started.

"-one that would work in your favor, no doubt," Hikaru continued.

They had succeeded in piquing Mori's curiosity. "Uh-huh?" he grunted. "And what would this 'business proposition' _be_?"

"Well, you see-"

"-we were thinking-"

"-that you might want some help-"

"-with spreading the news your new image."

They paused the ping-pong-like speech when Mori gave a guttural growl in annoyance. The twins' expressions didn't give any indication that they had understood the warning in it, but they did cease their unconventional pattern of speech. Mori inclined his head slightly to show that he approved.

"So, we are going to spread professional photos that show off your new bad-assery, and in return for our great generosity-" Kyouya, who happened to hear the entire conversation, snickered. "-you will let us style you – not only in the pictures – but during weekends as well!" Hikaru stated grandly.

Mori turned to Kyouya, silently asking him for his opinion (for surely he had one on this matter).

"Nowhere in your bet with Tamaki did you state that this would be cheating," Here Kyouya gave a sinister grin of pure selfishness and greed, "-and I think that it could bring in lots of profit, considering that the twins will be paying the photographer out of their own pockets. You _do_ need whole new photo albums and the lot now that your 'type' has changed." His eyes turned into dollar signs, and he had a small trail of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. "We can even charge _extra-_ " the word sent shivers of delight down his spine, "considering that they are limited-edition." With that, he raced away to his table, Mori and the twins forgotten. Calculating the possible fortune the club might see in the near future became his sole focus.

"Deal," Mori said confidently.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The twins chorused. They gave identical sly smirks before they slunk away to their table.

（≧∇≦）ExCiTeD lInE bReAk （≧∇≦）

His voice was husky and oh-so-alluring. That grumble that bubbled up from his chest before transforming into a beautiful chuckle, the way that he made it seem as if he was the top man around the school, and the way he would gaze upon each girl that approached his table, his eyes roving up and down while he had a knowing smirk upon his face, sizing up each girl, all drove Miranda _wild_ as she ogled Mori with heart-shaped eyes.

Mori had noticed Miranda acting a tad… _strange_ – for lack of a better word – lately. Everybody knew that she was boy-obsessed, but this behavior was still weird. She was practically drooling a puddle onto the floor. Gross.

Little known fact: Miranda was Haruhi's best friend since childhood. So, _obviously,_ when she came over to Haruhi's home (which was often), her topic of interest was always Mori.

.:.:.:.:. (Pretty cool) TIME SKIP TO HARUHI'S HOME .:.:.:.:.

Miranda was sitting cross-legged on Haruhi's bed, while Haruhi sat on a nearby chair, looking like she was bored enough to even consider murdering her friend for relief.

"OHMIGOSH! *Squeal!* I cannot believe it! Did you _see_ the way he looked at me? It was like-" Miranda trailed off with a contented sigh.

Now, Haruhi loved her best friend (in a totally platonic way, of course), but this was getting to be too much. _"Mori this, Mori that," ugghhhh!_ She could SCREAM! She did NOT want to discuss Miranda's new crush every waking moment. In fact, she would prefer to not talk about Mori at all.

"Hey, Miranda, I hate to be rude or anything, but it is getting kind of late, and you know that I have to stay at the top of the school ranks-"

"Oh! Yeah, you better keep studying. Sorry to have distracted you for so long," she chuckled. "I can continue the story tomorrow, okay," she was at the door by this point. "Bye!"

Haruhi waved back and locked the front door behind her friend. Once she was sure that her BFF was gone, she gave a heavy sigh, leaned against the door, and slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

Haruhi is one of those people who like to keep their secrets and strongest emotions hidden. Not because she wants to be seen in a certain way, or wants to seem tough, nothing like that. No, she is just a private person.

With a shaky breath, she got up off the floor and made her way into her bedroom. She didn't really understand what she was feeling, all that she knew was that this new emotion was foreign, unpredictable, and unstable. She couldn't predict the consequences this new emotion could bring; anger brings rash decisions, happiness can bring obliviousness, and awkwardness is a problem of its own special kind. Who knows what might happen now with this emotion in the mix? How can this feeling be controlled?

* * *

 **So, how is this chapter? I hope that you guys like it, and I will try to update sooner! Hehe, sorry about the wait.**

 **If you have any suggestions, PLEASE let me know, it helps me get chapters out faster! ;D I LOVE reading you guys' reviews!**

 **Luv u guys, byeeeee! ヾ** **('v')**

 **P.S. GOOD LUCK TO EVERYBODY IN RIO!**


End file.
